<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Let yourself go Wild] Hot Blooded by RecklessSmiles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502812">[Let yourself go Wild] Hot Blooded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessSmiles/pseuds/RecklessSmiles'>RecklessSmiles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Let yourself go Wild [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove is disgusting in all the best ways, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feral, Feral Behavior, Harringrove, Loup-garou | Rougarou, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Werewolf, Werewolf Angst, Werewolf Billy Hargrove, harringrove au, sassy Steve Harrington, wild child - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:13:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessSmiles/pseuds/RecklessSmiles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 4 to 'Let yourself go Wild'</p><p>...And maybe Steve whimpered a bit thinking about it, maybe in his fever his breath hitched as his eyes roamed over the blonde that was in nothing but his shorts. Maybe he even licked his lips when those ocean eyes caught his own and that damn grin said,</p><p>“Gonna give me some of that or what?”</p><p>Steve nodded, drew in closer to the blonde sitting in the chair; it was like he was under a spell the way he sauntered up to him. The way he stood there, jeans tented on full display, the way he groaned as Billy leaned up from the chair. Leaned up and into Steve, took hold of his hips, looking right up at him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove &amp; Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Let yourself go Wild [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Let yourself go Wild] Hot Blooded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[Song Rec: Paralyzer- Finger Eleven]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not if Steve could help it, something like letting Billy fuckin’ Hargrove eat you up didn’t seem like something that you can just come back from. That was just common sense, right? </p><p>“Stevie” Billy crooned wet, hot tongue ran up Steve’s neck. The brunette shuddered and whined; compelling the wolf to use his teeth next. Nipping at the teen’s neck. That was kind of it for Steve, if he didn’t put a stop to it now he didn't think he’d be able to.</p><p>“Billy” It was shaky, airy but firm; demanding.</p><p>“Mmm, that’s it Bambi, keep callin’ my name.” </p><p>“<em> Fuck </em>. Billy.” God talking was getting too difficult,</p><p>“no. Stop, can’t-<em> mhm-ow </em>!”</p><p>Billy bit him hard, still not enough to bleed, but his canines sharpened. </p><p>“You fer real Harrington? You want me to stop?” </p><p>“No. Shit. no- I mean yes. Yes, stop. Fuck. We can’t, I can’t.”</p><p>He fumbled over his own words flustered. Billy let go of the brunette, with watery doe eyes and intoxicating smell. </p><p>“Fine, you got it princess.” He spat, seething. Yeah, okay, Steve expected that. </p><p>Voice still shaken, actually his whole body was at this point. </p><p>“Just please go take a shower. I’ll make you something to eat. You can wear some of my clothes.”</p><p>“Yes your majesty.” </p><p>There’s the Billy Steve knew, not the other Billy, the Billy that groaned and bit and somehow turned him into a whimpering puddle of want. Fuck that Billy. No, not like...nevermind. </p><p>“The bathroom is upstairs to the left, my room is across from it.” </p><p>The blonde didn’t respond, just stomped, pounded his feet up the stairs like a brat. </p><p>And then Steve made busy cooking. He was just going to ignore his <em> situation </em> until it went away. That was the plan, and it was a fuckin’ good plan, until...until-</p><p>“<em> Ahh! </em> Fuck-fuck... <em> Mmmm </em> God!... <em> Fuu-uck yes </em>.” </p><p>Steve could literally hear Billy from downstairs in the kitchen, growling and moaning and very obviously getting off... in Steve’s shower! And he was yelling, shouting on purpose to get back at Steve. And Steve was minding his own goddamn business making Billy food! And Billy had the audacity to, to, </p><p>“<em> Fuck, </em> just like that Bambi! God you feel so <em>fuckin’</em> good. <em> Ah! </em> Gonna cum all over that pretty face!”</p><p>No...he, he wasn’t. He was fuckin’ jerking off in Steve’s shower to Steve, in Steve’s house, with Steve right downstairs making him fuckin’ dinner. And Steve, Steve just, well he just got a helluva lot harder in his jeans. But that’s not the point! The point is that Billy is a fuckin’ asshole! And Steve knows exactly how to cool him off. Steve turned the sink on to wash his hands, for about five minutes straight.  </p><p>And almost on cue Billy was howlin', like actually howling. He sounded like an animal and that caught the brunette off guard for a second, but he guessed if you camp as much as Billy apparently did that's something you pick up on? Steve didn’t camp, ever, so he has no clue.</p><p>Second cue--- </p><p>“You’re fuckin dead Harrington!” </p><p>Billy snarled stomping down the stairs. At least he had the decency to put on Steve's basketball shorts. Thank God he actually washed them after practice Thursday! </p><p>"Did you <em> cool down </em> Hargrove?" Steve snickered as he stood over the stove top, fussing with the pan of food. </p><p>“Think yur so fuckin’ funny Harrington!”</p><p>“Serves you right! How do you think doing something like that was okay?”</p><p>“Wells you weren’t putting out! What’s a guy to do?” </p><p>“Uh, not jerk off to a guy while he’s still in the same fuckin’ house! Hold on, wait, were you like..." Steve blinked for a moment. "Did you actually get off thinkin’ ‘bout me?”</p><p>“Why? Is that a turn on for you?”</p><p>“What!-No,” yes, definitely a huge fuckin’ turn on! Knowing that someone wants him, wants him to do stuff to him, for him.</p><p> "Just, didn’t know you actually swung that way.” </p><p>“Oh, I swing all ways pretty boy.”</p><p>“Really...” Steve was a little stunned, a little taken aback by the confession. His voice was more of a breathy huff then an actual question.</p><p>“Really.” Billy confirmed hottly, suddenly so close to Steve’s face again. </p><p>“I, uh, um,...food. Foods done.” The brunette shook his head for a beat trying to recover, still sporting a semi in his jeans but that wasn’t important. Not like how the fact that Billy Hargrove was actually into guys and not just messing with him. That shit was the most important information Steve possessed, and he knows about an alternative universe and about monster. He didn’t even know why it was so important! </p><p>He was not going to; even if Billy was being serious and not just teasing him...he couldn’t. He isn’t, he’s never been into guys before so. Maybe it’s just a fluke? Maybe he has a fever from walking in the freezing woods for hours and it’s just a fever dream. There’s no way he’s actually attracted to Billy and his angsty, lumberjacky, camping fanatic disposition. No matter how pretty his blue eyes look under those wet curls still dripping down his neck. How sexy that reckless smile is, how hot his tan skin is, chest so muscular and covered in scars. How those muscles flexed when he sat down at the kitchen table. How warm he is to the touch, how good it must feel to be wrapped up underneath all that heat.</p><p>And maybe Steve whimpered a bit thinking about it, maybe in his fever his breath hitched as his eyes roamed over the blonde that was in nothing but <em> his </em> shorts. Maybe he even licked his lips when those ocean eyes caught his own and that damn grin said,</p><p>“Gonna give me some of that or what?”</p><p>Steve nodded, drew in closer to the blonde sitting in the chair; it was like he was under a spell the way he sauntered up to him. The way he stood there, jeans tented on full display, the way he groaned as Billy leaned up from the chair. Leaned up and into Steve, took hold of his hips, looking right up at him. Steve’s eyes fixed on the blonde below him, shuddered as Billy nuzzled right over his erection. Muffled out a moan when Billy nosed over him, breathing him in deep and let out a guttural hum. Steve all but panting, but then the blonde was releasing him, let go of Steve’s hips and sat back deep into the chair. Left the brunette standing there almost in pain from his jeans restricting him. </p><p>“Meant the food Harrington, not you.” The wolf bit out, obviously still feral with rage.</p><p>“...” </p><p>“Now, Bambi.” </p><p>“...yeah. Food, right.” That seemed to break Steve out of it. The embarrassment of it. Fuck, Billy was seriously an asshole, was it too late to kick him out? Revoke the invite. No, call it his motherly nature but Steve wouldn’t just abandon the guy, even if he just rejected him. Not when he doesn’t even have a friend to go to. Maybe that is what he should aim for, be Billy’s friend...maybe he’ll be less of a jerk to him if he thought of him as a friend. As soon as his dick calms down that’s his new plan. Mission: <em> be Billy’s friend, </em>will commence right after he knocks off his woody.</p><p>“Here.” Steve sat the plate of food in front of the blonde,</p><p>“Chicken?”</p><p>“Only thing I had man, just eat it.”</p><p>“Fine, but we’re having stake tomorrow.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah-sure. Anything you want if you just let me go to bed now.”</p><p>“Don’t make promises you ain’t gonna keep Bambi.” Billy lectured as he bit into the leg, juice dripped down his chin. Steve kind of just sat down across from him, staring at the blonde’s mouth. His teeth look so sharp, are they always that sharp? Honey brown eyes widened as he heard crackling, snapping, thinking Billy broke one of those sharp teeth on the bone. But no, Billy was breaking the bone, cracking it open and licking up the marrow inside. And he was eating it all with his hands, completely ignoring the fork; tearing and ripping at the meat. And he was grunting and humming, and it was like watching a National Geographic special on sharks, or lions, or wolves! Billy looked like a beast attacking his prey.</p><p>And he was slurping at it and licking his hands and it was disgusting in the hottest way ever. He was so aggressive like he was starving but Steve got the feeling that this is how Billy always eats when he likes the food. The brunette thought he was going to just go to bed but he was so captivated and amused watching the blonde like this. Was getting hard all over again, just when he was calming down a little. The noises were kind of <em> really </em> doing it for him. The grunts and groans, the little hums and slurps; all of it sent a rush of heat through Steve. Left his mouth agape, left him ever so slightly grinding into his chair. </p><p>“Bambi, stop sexualizing my eating habits. Can smell ya over the chicken.”</p><p>“What! I’m not!.” He played dumb cause he got caught,</p><p>“The hell yur not! I can smell ya leakin’ in those jeans man. Fuckin’ with my appetite. Why don’t ya go hit the shower and let me eat in fuckin’ peace.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Steve stood from the table, Billy had to dig claws into his own thighs as the brunette walked passed him. Kept himself from bolting up and just taking what he wanted by force. His sweet smell made the wolf writhed with want all over again, holy hell his smell is just too fuckin’ good. The wolf collapsed on his elbows with knuckles in mouth as he bit them in frustration. Billy thought a couple days of teasing the brunette was going to be fun but he was the only one getting teased. Fuck, he wants him so bad! Wants to bite into him again, revel in that smell and mark him with his own scent, wants to taste him.</p><p>Steve trotted off heading to his shower, the same one that Billy had gotten off in while thinking about him...God, Billy is so fuckin' confusing! Steve murmured to himself as he hiked up the stairs. </p><p>"Asshole. Says he jerked it thinkin' of me then fuckin' turns me down." Of course the first guy that Steve's dick actually responds to is Billy Goddamn Hargrove. The biggest jerkface in Indian! Probably in all of the Midwest! Fuck, in the whole country! </p><p>"Screw him! And his stupid tan, stupid hot blood and warm body. Fuckin' blue eyes and sharp...teeth. Big...stupid hands-Fuck."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>